leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zygarde Super Power Up, Ash-Greninja Comes Calling (Tretta)
Zygarde Super Power Up, Ash-Greninja Comes Calling (Japanese: ジガルデ超パワーアップ サトシゲッコウガ参上) is the second set in the Pokémon Tretta Ultimate Z series, and the twentieth overall. It features 48 Tretta. Information Zygarde Super Power Up, Ash-Greninja Comes Calling features the titular Legendary Order Pokémon as an Ultimate-class Tretta for the second set in a row. Unlike the Zygarde featured in the previous set, this Zygarde will automatically transform into its Complete Forme at the start of Round 1 in Battle Mode. Ash-Greninja, the other titular Pokémon, appears as a Master-class Tretta, and is based on Ash's Greninja from the Pokémon anime. Its ability to transform into a special state with aspects of Ash's appearance is exhibited in-game before a move is used in Battle Mode. A based on the one belonging to is also featured as a Master-class Tretta, having made its anime debut 2 weeks before the set's release. All of these Tretta feature the new Z Tretta ability: Zygarde has access to an enhanced Attack Bonus Slot, Ash-Greninja and Sylveon have the ability to summon additional Pokémon at the end of Battle Mode. Black Kyurem and White Kyurem appear together once more in this set, this time as Legend-class Tretta. Swords of Justice members , , and also appear as Master-class Tretta with the Z Tretta ability. As with the Legendary beasts from the previous set, each member of the trio has a chance to summon either of the other two members if used in Battle Mode, but will always summon another Pokémon if all three are used together— in this case. Returning Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution include , , (previously as a promotional Tretta), and . makes its Pokémon Tretta debut in this set and can also Mega Evolve. All regular Tretta in Zygarde Super Power Up, Ash-Greninja Comes Calling are colored burgundy. Search Mode includes locations with a dual winter and spring theme, previously featured in . The Beach and Ruins locations replace Field and Foot from the previous set. Challenge Battle includes five new line-ups for players to earn another five stamps on their Stamp Card. Tretta Idol Hitomi, Top Leaguer Tatsuya, and Legend Leaguer Goushou revert to their status as the respective 3-star, 4-star, and 5-star challengers. Players with Tretta Reports could also add the Armor Pokémon and Legendary Renegade Pokémon to their Extra Attacker roster through repeated play. Challenge Battle Tretta Leaguers |- | |- | |} | |- | |} | |- | |} | |- | |} |} |- | |- | |- | |} | |- | |} | |- | |} | |- | |} |} |- | |- | |- | |} | |- | |} | |- | |} | |- | |} |} |- | |- | |- | |} | |- | |} | |- | |} | |- | |} |} |- | |- | |- | |} | |- | |} | |- | |} | |- | |} |} |} Set list |Ground|Ultimate}} |Ice|Ultimate}} |Dragon|Legend}} |Dragon|Legend}} |Steel|Master}} |Rock|Master}} |Grass|Master}} |Steel|Master}} |Water|Master}} |Ground|Master}} |Fairy|Master}} |Normal|Hyper}} |Dragon|Hyper}} |Grass|Hyper}} |Fire|Hyper}} |Water|Hyper}} |Dragon|Hyper}} |Dragon|Hyper}} |Steel|Hyper}} |Water|Hyper}} |Fairy|Hyper}} |Normal|Super}} |Rock|Super}} |Flying|Super}} |Ground|Super}} |Steel|Super}} |Ghost|Super}} |Normal|Super}} |Steel|Super}} |Grass|Super}} |Fire|Super}} |Water|Super}} |Electric|Normal}} |Fighting|Normal}} |Psychic|Normal}} |Dark|Normal}} |Electric|Normal}} |Electric|Normal}} |Rock|Normal}} |Rock|Normal}} |Water|Normal}} |Flying|Normal}} |Normal|Normal}} |Poison|Normal}} |Bug|Normal}} |Fire|Normal}} |Steel|Normal}} |Ice|Normal}} Category:Tretta expansion sets